Super Samurai (episode)
Super Samurai is the first episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It concludes the Black Box arc and reveals that the Black Box is finished and allows new modes for Red Samurai Ranger- Super Mode, Super Mega Mode. With it the Claw Armor Megazord and Samurai Battle Cannon also are formed. Synopsis The Rangers discover cracks in the earth where water from the Netherworld is seeping in. Meanwhile, Antonio continues to program the Black Box. Can he finish it in time before Arachnitor destroys the rangers? Plot The five core Rangers discover cracks in the Earth with Sanzu river water seeping. They deduce that a Nighlok has been using the pools to prevent from drying up and has been there quite a while. Meanwhile, Ji encourages Antonio to continue working on the Black Box, now housed in a larger armored box. While the Rangers track down the Nighlok, Antonio gets to work on the box using his symbol power. Bulk purchases a video camera in order to film the Samurai Rangers' battles, to aid in his quest to remold himself and his nephew Spike into samurai as well. They come upon the Rangers having tracked down the Nighlok to a suburban area on the other side of the city's forest. The Nighlok turns out to be the mutated Arachnitor who was now markedly more powerful and agile. Arachnitor flees after a short battle. Bulk and Spike discover that they hadn't filmed at all because the memory card had been left off the camera. Ji and the core Rangers triangulate where Arachnitor could've gone, which would be the largest deposit of Sanzu River water. Once they track down the area, they prepare to battle Arachnitor (and Octoroo's Moogers) by using their Samuraizers to morph. The morphs fail, as Octoroo had set up seals to prevent them from morphing. Mia, Emily and Mike are forced to battle the Moogers unmorphed while Jayden and Kevin make their way through some other Moogers in order to get to the seals and destroy them. Once the seal is broken, the morph initiates. Antonio arrives with the Black Box declaring that it had all the Ranger powers in it. With it Jayden transforms into his Super Mode and by himself takes down the remaining Moogers and Arachnitor. However as all Nighlok do, Arachnitor takes on a giant form, along with some Moogers and Spitfangs. The Rangers access their zords with Jayden accessing Super Mega Mode. Antonio reveals that there's another power in the Black Box and that is to combine the Samurai Megazord with the Claw Battlezord East to form Claw Armor Megazord. With it, the Rangers dispose of several Moogers. However, they are overwhelmed by the Spitfangs' blasts. The Rangers then combine OctoZord, BeetleZord, SwordfishZord and TigerZord into the Samurai BattleCannon. Jayden, however, notes that it can only be used once, and must thus be timed carefully. The Rangers launch their blast, unleashing the Zords' full power at Arachnitor, destroying him. It turns out that Bulk and Spike has followed the Rangers and were caught in some debris. Bulk decides that filming the Rangers may not have been such a good idea after all. Emily uses her symbol power to close up the cracks that showed up around town. The Rangers savor their victory and decide that they have to keep getting better to defeat the Nighlok's growing threat. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Simon McKinney as Arachnitor (voice) Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Super, Lion (Super Blazing Strike), Samurai (LionZord), Super Samurai Combination, Tiger (TigerZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Hydro Bow), Samurai (DragonZord), Swordfish (SwordfishZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Sky Fan), Turtle (Sky Fan), Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (BearZord), Beetle (BeetleZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (ApeZord) *Gold Samurai Ranger - Claw (ClawZord) Errors *In all scenes that Jayden is alone in Super Mega Mode, he has the more Shogun Mode stylized belt. Once he joins the team, his belt suddenly changes to the more standard one used in the show's promotional art. *The shot where Antonio summons the Octozord with what appears to be his left hand is actually a vertically flipped shot of him doing the same with his right hand. *In the small town, Kevin, Mia, and Emily had their Spin Swords, but after Arachnitor left, they had their Hydro Bow, Sky Fan, and Earth Slicer. *In all of the scenes where Antonio was trying to program the black box it was shown that it was already completed. Notes * This is the first episode of a new season in which no new enemy arrives to earth or is released somehow. This is because Samurai and Super Samurai uses the same footage for both seasons. * Arachnitor was Destroyed * This episode uses a lot of new footage and only the end is from Shinkenger. This is because this episode and Boxed In, from the previous season, are adapted from the same Shinkenger episode. It was split this way so the new powers were shown in the new season. * Emily debuts a subtle, more mature new look including her hair possibly hinting at how she has matured since last season. See Also (fight footage). Though much of the script is original. Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai Category:Season Premieres Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode